In the art of adhesive labels, it is known to provide a plurality of adhesive labels releasably adhered to a strip of backing paper, such as a wax paper. The backing paper is provided in the form of a roll. Devices have been designed in the prior art to contain such rolls and to separate the labels from the backing paper when the backing paper is pulled from the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,092 to Avery discloses a label and tape dispensing machine which holds a roll of adhesive labels which are attached to a strip of backing paper. The backing paper is wrapped 180.degree. around a metal edge. When the backing paper is pulled across this metal edge, the labels become separated from the backing paper at the edge, flip over, and are deposited on a sandpaper surface.
There have also been attempts in the prior art to provide label dispensers which are capable of dispensing labels from a plurality of different rolls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,130 to Foote discloses a label dispenser in which a strip of backing paper is bent around a 90.degree. corner, causing the labels to be separated therefrom when the backing paper is pulled. Multiple rolls of labels are accommodated by providing a plurality of dividers which separate the rolls.
In all such prior art devices, however, replacing spent rolls or substituting rolls with different label designs is a fairly laborious task, in that the dispensers must be disassembled in order to remove the old roll and insert the new roll. Furthermore, the continuous dispensing of labels results in long pieces of the backing paper protruding from the dispenser, which backing paper must periodically be torn off by the user and discarded.
There is therefore a need in the prior art for a label dispenser which can accommodate multiple rolls, which allows for easy substitution of rolls without disassembly of the device, and which eliminates the need for continuous removal and disposal of the used backing paper. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.